Your Soul Doesn't Exist
by The Ambiguous Case
Summary: If everything you do in life has a purpose, what reason do I have for running?" Ryou/Bakura NOT YAOI Slight AU


Alright! First YuGiOh oneshot fic! I am actually very proud of this. This was written for my English class, because we had to write a story with a horror theme to it. Originally, though, it wasn't about Ryou. It would be way to hard to explain to my teacher that it was based off of an anime character, but I put it in first person. I had to spend forever going and changing all of the "she"s to "he"s. XDDD But I am very very proud of this! It is one of my best stories overall! Personally, I even like it better than my other YamixYuugi fic I have posted. (Go read that. XD)

Think of this as my delicious Halloween fic to you all!

**Main characters: **Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura

**Pairing:** None, slight AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to YuGiOh or it's characters. Only my ideas and whatnot. (and my grade for this. Hopefully it's good. XD)

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

If everything you do in life has a specific purpose, what reason do I have for running? My whole life, for as long as I can remember, I was always running. But from what? That, I am unsure of. I don't know if it was always a dream or it really happened. It always feels real, though. Life for me seems so normal during the day; nothing ever goes on that can be officially passed as unnatural. As soon as my head hits the pillow and I slide into a slumber, though, I'm not in my bed anymore. I'm running from something. An apparition? A demon? I an uncertain.

Every night, I tell myself that the illusion-like occurance wouldn't happen again. Unfortunately, all that does is make it much worse than before, each time moroe vivid. I'd always wake up, a paroxysm of shivering and shaking taking me over. Though, I'd still stare into the mirror and create dissembled confidence, promising the dream would finally be demolished. It never does.

Tonight, I gave up trying to tell myself that I'd never have that nightmare again. Tonight was different. Now, I've lost all confidence and fear took its place. I am afrait to let myself fall asleep, because I am afraid of that horrid nightmare. What result yould occur from fear, if confidence makes it worse? I also fear finding out that answer.

I lie awak, staring at the ceiling. At least two hours must have gone by since I climbed into bed, an incubus created by my fear crawling in with me. It was the longest two hours of my life. I struggled to keep awak, frequently moving my arms and legs to occupy my consious mind. It wasn't enough. I knew I would fall asleep eventually, even if I pushed that thought to the back of my thoughts. Unable to fight any longer, I let myself fall into a dead sleep.

Suddenly, I wasn't in my room anymore. No, this was different. The sky seemed nonexistant, for a thick blanket of ink black clouds hid it from sight. Fog rolled in from all directions around me, preventing me from seeing clearly. I knew, though, I was in a graveyard. Headstones placed carelessly without names or dates stood around dismally. I strained to see an old, abandoned, broken-down church that seemed the most depressed; white paint peeled from the walls, numerous bricks were gone and removed. The whole area was saturnine.

My breathing picked up, heart palipating against my ribcage. I glanced around me cautiously, wondering who-or what-was hiding in the shadows. There was no sound. It was much more eerie without it. My fear was ineffable.

Crack!-what was that sound? I spun around upon hearing it, trying to locate the source. Crack!-there it was again! Desperately, I looked all around me. I could hear my fast-paced heart rate in my ears, and I could feel blood pulsing rapidly in my veins. My legs shook, and I was on the verge of tears, all out of fear. The cracking noise continued, each getting louder every second. My eyes passed over a dark spot in the fog, and I did a double-take. It was a shadowed figure, slowly walking toward me. I was frozen; I couldn't get my feet to move. But I had to do something quick!

I don't know when I started running. My feet pulled me away quickly before I had a chance to know what was going on. But, once again, I was running. Who am I running from? Why am I running from something-or someone-I don't know? Right now, I didn't care. I was going to run away. I was going to run until I finally woke up again.

I ran down tortuous paths and up precipitous hills, all in the act of getting getting away from my perpetrator. I noticed, when I looked back, it was running as well, gradually catching up to me. Paniking, I ran faster. But the faster I ran, the faster the chaser ran. I wasn't going to escape. I realized it too late.

Suddenly, my foot caught a rock jutting out the ground and I flew forward, hitting the ground hard. HIssing, I turned to look at my pursuer and saw it was now walking briskly toward me, its moves giving off a dangerous feeling in my gut. Its features became more distinct as it approached, but the shadows hid its face. when it stopped in front of me, I shakily asked, "Who are you?" I didn't get an answer. I repeated my question. Still no answer. "Who are-" I was cut off when it pushed a heavy shoe to my chest. I gasped to stop myself from yelling.

"What do you mean, who am I? You don't recognize me?" it whispered darkly. I've heard that voice somewhere! But where? Then, as if on cue, the moon broke through the clouds, and the shadows on the mystery person dissapeared. My eyes widened. Was I looking into a mirror? The person that had been chasing me... was me! He had my hair, my eyes, my face, everything! I gasped, and he chuckled darkly. "Good to know you remember me. It would be a shame if you didn't."

What kind of twisted dream is this? This isn't real! It can't be! I stared up at myself, unbelieving of what was happened. "What are you going to do to me?"

"'You'?" he repeated. "I'm you now. The you that you are now doesn't exist. The you that you are now will die tonight."

This wasn't me. This had to be a demon in my form. I don't want to believe this. "You're the real me? I'm... dead now?"

"Bingo," the demon answered. Then, he added, "Well, actually, you're not dead yet. After all, I haven't done a thing to harm you yet. But we can change that real quick, can't we?"

I don't know what happened after that. I will never know what happened. I don't exist anymore. I'm a possesed soul now. I'm a lost memory that ceases to remain in the mortal world.

I know, however, that fear caused the light in my soul to slip to darkness.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kurisuten: So, that was my short Halloween fic for you all! I think it fits Ryou and Bakura quite well!

Kishichi: Yeah, I think so too. I mean, Ryou has an evil spirit inside his body. So I guess this fits his situation quite well.

Kurisuten: It does, yes. Oh yes, for anyone that reads my Puzzleshipping fic (I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING. XD), I'm typing that still, so be patient. I can only type so fast.

Kishichi: YEAH.

Kurisuten: ...Anyway, this is completely off topic, but is anyone going to cosplay a YuGiOh character for Halloween? I'm being Marik! It would be super special awesome if someone else was too. XD

Kishichi: Doubt it.

Kurisuten: Yeah, I know. Anyway, please review! Ja ne, minna-san!


End file.
